Narti
Narti was a general of the Galra Empire and one of Prince Lotor's top generals. She was both blind and mute, unable to see or speak on her own, but communicated telepathically with Kova, Honerva's old cat, whom she used as her eyes. Despite this, she was killed by Lotor who believed she was being used as a spy by Haggar. Appearance Narti is depicted to be a female alien with a slender, and slightly curvy, body. She wears a suit similar to that of Lotor's other generals, with the exception of a dark gray hood that shrouds her face. She has a reptilian face with no eyes, but she has a pair of small ears on top of her head usually hidden by her hood. Her face is light blue, and her scalp dark blue with a red-purple stripe running from her forehead down to her mouth. She is also the only one of Lotor's generals to have a prehensile tail, which is light blue with darker purple and blue spots lining it. Biography Season 3 Narti is first introduced in "Changing of the Guard" where along the other generals she is seen sitting in the crowd surrounding Throk. She waits for Lotor with the others afterwards as he banishes Throk to the Ulippa system. In "Red Paladin", Narti with the other generals attack Puig in a coup to retake the planet back into the empire. She is tasked with taking prisoners. Later on, she returns to Puig to mind control the leader into leading the Paladins of Voltron into a trap. In "the Hunted" she along with the other generals wait for Lotor in the Cruiser and monitor how he leads them into a trap on Thayserix. She with the other generals are seen attacking Throk's base on the Ulippa system in "Tailing a Comet". Narti manages to mind control Throk into shutting down security in the base and open the roof, revealing the piece of the teleduv, which the generals were after. When she and the others return to the ship, they engage into a fight with the paladins, where she fights Pidge and Hunk. Afterwards, she along with Acxa pilots the Sincline ship in attempt to distract Voltron from the teleduv. She fails when the sincline ship accidentally hits the teleduv piece. She along with the other generals is last seen in the season escaping away from the area. Season 4 In "Black Site" Lotor chooses Narti as the one to accompany him to Zarkon's central command. There, Haggar senses a powerful energy from Lotor, where she realizes it comes from Narti. After staring of with Haggar later on, Narti is seemingly possessed by her, and is used by Haggar to spy on Lotor, where Haggar learns of the existence of the comets and the sincline ships. After the Royal Fleet attack Lotor's cruiser, Lotor kills Narti when he realizes that she is being used as a spy by Haggar. Her body is last seen being watched over by Kova as Zarkon declares Lotor and the rest of the generals as traitors of the empire. After her murder, Ezor is the first to doubt Lotor's intentions. This eventually leads to Acxa and Zethrid rebelling as well, with Acxa being the one to stun Lotor in order to capture him. Her relationships with others have not yet been fully detailed, but it is implied that she had the strongest connection with Ezor. Personality Being both mute and blind, not much of Narti's personality is expressed and she is the most mysterious of Lotor's generals. She appears detached from the other generals, only responding with movement when spoken to or mentioned, but Ezor is shown to be fond of her regardless. Narti is obedient in her line of work when following Lotor's orders and overpowering enemies in combat, doing so without any sort of hesitation. Despite her detached demeanor, Narti shows affection towards Kova, who she often pets when waiting for orders. Not much is known about Narti, as she rarely made an effort to communicate with her fellow generals. Her blindness is known to a sensitive subject for her, as when Ezor made a blind joke regarding the lions on Thayserix in "The Hunted," Narti voiced via Kova, her annoyance at it. Beyond that, the majority of her personality can only be grasped by what other people say about her. Narti was depicted as particularly loyal to Lotor. This is seen by how Lotor in particular choose her to be the one to accompany him to his father's main ship. And before that, she was the one he had given Kova, his cat, to so that they could be bonded. In "Begin the Blitz," Ezor pointed out how Narti was extremely loyal to Lotor, and that him killing her was sure sign that he wasn't to be trusted to Acxa. Following her possession by Haggar, it is not known if Narti is a willing conspirator, but her death at Lotor's hand for leaking information is shocking enough to trigger his other generals to willingly turn against him for their own gain, although Acxa remains loyal to Lotor in secret. Abilities As Narti was part of Prince Lotor's elite generals, she was extremely skilled in melee combat. Narti was an agile and powerful fighter, and is skilled particularly in hand-to-hand combat. She often used her prehensile tail to grip/throw her opponents, choke them, or sweep them off guard. Since she was blind, she relied on her other senses (hearing, smelling, touch) when in combat, as well as the perspective of her cat Kova, whom she could look through the eyes of to see things or opponents. On occasion, she would send Kova to sit on another spot away from her personally , so she'd have a different angle or perspective when she sees through his eyes. This is the case in "Red Paladin," and suggests that Narti has own brand of strategy. Narti's most remarkable trait was her ability to telepathically control another's mind. Simply by touching another, she could put the person in a trance-like state and have them do or say whatever she wanted them to. This was utilized on the Puig's ambassador to send a distress signal to Voltron and thus lure them into a trap, in the "Red Paladin." Narti used the ability again to control Commander Throk and had him shut down his command outpost's defenses, allowing the group to get away with the teludav in "Tailing a Comet." It is implied that Narti could also initiate amnesia in people she used telepathy on, or simply make them forget things. This is shown at the end of Tailing a Comet when Commander Throk is being interrogated by Haggar, and he says that he doesn't remember who had infiltrated his command outpost despite knowing it was Lotor's work during the attack itself. She had a telepathic connection with her cat, Kova, which allowed her to see through Kova's eyes. This compensated for her blindness. It is presumed that since Narti's telepathic connection with Kova let her see through the cat's eyes, she could do the same thing with others. These mind control powers also turned out to be her downfall, as during her and Lotor's visit to Zarkon's command, Haggar was able to tap into and overpower Narti and her powers. As such, Haggar was able to spy on Lotor via Narti's telepathic connection. This is ultimately what led to her demise at Lotor's hands. Notes * Narti's name is the only one from the original list of possible names for Lotor's generals that was kept.AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery * For Lotor's generals, series staff went with a standard RPG team format; Narti is intended to be the stealthy rogue fighter.Rotoscopers with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Her cat, Kova, was originally owned by Honerva. *She bears a striking resemblance to The Other, Thanos's servant in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. References Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Generals Category:Deceased Category:Females